1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tire work stations and more specifically to work stations for tire repair and inspection.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice for tires to be visually inspected at the end of the manufacturing process and prior to any retread operations. These tires, particularly in the retread process, can be quite heavy and difficult to maneuver. Tire work stations may be necessary to assist in loading and unloading tires and achieving the appropriate work height for the individual operator. The operator may need the ability to maneuver the tire to gain access to all areas of the tire for inspection and potential repair procedures. Some tire work stations known in the art contain large platforms and bead spreaders for performing numerous operations that may restrict the movement of the operator. A simple, low cost work station with a small footprint that allows access to any size tire is needed.